scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Veggie Scout
The Last Veggie Scout is a parody of the The Last Boy Scout trilogy. Characters *Bob the Tomato as Joe Hallenbeck *Larry the Cucumber as Jimmy Dix *Petunia Rhubarb as Sarah Hallenbeck *Mr. Lunt as Sheldon Marcone *Ellen Gourd as Cory *Jimmy Gourd as Milo *Jerry Gourd as Darin Hallenbeck *Pa Grape as Mike Matthews *Madame Blueberry as Alley Thug *Mr. Nezzer as Chet *Junior Asparagus as Billy Cole *Ermie Asparagus as Head Cough *Charlie Pincher as Locker Room Kid *Khalil as Harp *Archibald Asparagus as M.C. *Prince Alexander as Proptary Cop *Princess Eloise as the Garage Patrolman *Joe the Yellow Tomato as Scrabnle Man *The French Peas as Kids *Pepper Poppyseed as Jake DVD Artwork Front Cover Back Cover Opening Previews *Warning screen *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything A VeggieTales Movie trailer *DVD menu *Why We Do, What We Do Closing Previews *Huhu Studios, ltd. Logo *Big Idea logo *DVD Credits Scene Selection #VeggieTales Theme Song #We Have a Very Special Show for You, Today! #Opening Credits #Game/Billy's Life #Rude Awakening #Delivering a Pass #Guy in the Closet #Kaboom! #Wasted Youth #Joke Out of a Jam #Street Ambush #Baynard Incident #Breaking the Ice #Factory Recal #Danger Rides Home #Winner Personality #Game/Jimmy's Life #Jimmy's Anguish #Roughing Up Arm #Shocking Intruders #Marcone's House #Police HQ #Marcone's Scheme #Nancy Drew on Case #Going Really Fast #Jamming in Traffic #The Coliseum #Lights/Field #Milo Meets Match #Terms/Endearment #Be Prepared #God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much #End Credits Bonus Features *Dave and the Giant Pickle Storybook *Moe and the Big Exit Storybook *MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle Storybook *Deleted Footage *Behind the Scenes *"Friday Night's A Great Night For Football" Singalong * Audio Progression Reel *Story Reel *Studio Store *Downloads *Interviews with The Last Boy Scout *Friends of VeggieTales *The FactbooK *Cast Bios Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Produced by CAMERON CHITTOCK J. CHRIS WALL Production Coordinators JARON WONG JASON ZITO Production Assistant MICHELLE CHEONG Production Intern NATHANIEL MARSTON Written by CORY EDWARDS MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by TOD CARTER KEN MITCHRONEY BRIAN K. ROBERTS PHIL VISCHER WOODY WOODMAN Additional Storyboarding by NEAL STERNECKY EDDIE PITTMAN TJ HOUSE Art Direction and Concept by JOSEPH SAPULICH Additional Concept Artists MARC CAMELBEKE RON EDDY BRIAN GALL CEDRIC HOHNSTADT PAT MARCONETT TIM MOEN CHRIS OLSEN DANIELLE POWERS BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD MICHAEL SPOONER PHIL VISCHER CHUCK VOLLMER EVA YU LIN ZHENG Title Designs RON EDDY JOHN TRENT Character Voices MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER CYDNEY TRENT KERI PISAPIA MEGAN MURPHY TIM HODGE LAURA GEROW YURI LOWENTHAL LOGAN WHITE Extras MIKE NAWROCKI BRIAN K. ROBERTS J. CHRIS WALL JASON ZITO RACHEL CURET ADAM FRICK MEG MCALISTER BRIAN MITCHELL HAVERLY PENNINGTON JOHN PFAENDER PHILIP RUIZ JESSICA SHAW BEAU SHERMAN SARAH SMITH BRITTANY STEPHENS ANDREW YOUSSI Choir KURT HEINECKE SARA LUCAS SETH MOSLEY MIKE NAWROCKI JOHN PFAENDER BRIAN K. ROBERTS PHILIP RUIZ BEAU SHERMAN SARAH SMITH BRITTANY STEPHENS J. CHRIS WALL Post-Production Supervisor ANDREW YOUSSI Edited by MIKE NAWROCKI JOHN WALL Storyreel Editors MARK KEEFER JOHN WALL EditoriaL SARAH VORHEES Character Dialogue Recording BOB GIAMMARCO SARAH VORHEES GLEN WEST Recording Assistants ERIK KAUFMANN JESSICA POLAND ADR Recording JOSH BAGGENSTOSS Editor BILL BOYCE Junior Editors MICHELLE CHEONG JARON WONG Online Editor DAVID N. WATSON Post Production Visual Effects DAVID N. WATSON Menu Graphic Designs OED RONNE Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Dialogue Mixing & Editing by ERIC GATHEMAN Re-Recording Mixer ADAM FRICK Facility Coordinator TANJA CROUCH CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Supervisor ADAM SHAW Modeling Artists T. JASON FLINN DANIEL GARNIER AFAEL MALTHUS CHRIS OMUNDSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAMUEL WILKES Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texture Artists TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS Shading TD JASON BROWN Layout Supervisor MARKUS KRISTENSEN Layout Artists ERIC FARMER T. JASON FLINN RAFAEL MALTHUS RANJU RAVEENDRAN Animation Supervisors MARC VULCANO BILL BOYCE MARKUS KRISTENSEN Character Animators KIRBY ATKINS WOWOW CHANG ROBERT ELLIS HEATHER JONES T. JASON FLINN RAFAEL MALTHUS DANNY MENEDEZ MIKE NAWROCKI CHRIS OLSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN ADAM SHAW RON SMITH AIMEE SPICE SAMUEL WILKES ANDY ARNETT TOM BANCROFT THOMAS DANEN JOE McFADDEN THOM FALTER JOE GORSKI NATHAN TUNGSETH BRYAN MOLL MARC VULCANO BRIAN K. ROBERTS Additional Animation Coordinator LYDIA CHUNG Animation Production Assistant HEATHER FINCH Rigging NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Lighting Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Lighting Artists TAHLIA GARNIER LELIA MALTHUS VIJAY RAJIN Shot TD NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Lead Compositer MARK BOWEN Compositing JEREMY WANHILL FX CHRIS OMUNDSEN Technical Development JASON BROWN NATHAN CHISHOLM DANIEL GARNIER SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS JEREMY WANHILL Clean-Up and Render Management LESLY BENODIN Musical Score Composed and Produced by KURT HEINECKE MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Score for the original "The Last Boy Scout" (1991) films by MICHAEL KAMEN (With apologies to Manfredi and Mozart) IT BILL BOYCE CEO TREVOR YAXLEY Chief Finnanceal Officer HENRY WONG Accountant HOCK ENG LEE Administrative Assistants PRISCILLA ATKINS MICHELLE SALEUPOLU Additional AnimazeHuhu Management JENNIFER CHEIN TREE LIU NOEL YANG Business Affairs SONJA KEITH GIA RUSSO Pipe Organ Samples UNIVERSAL SOUND BANK Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Executive In Charge of Production LESLIE FERRELL Executive Producer PHIL VISCHER Executive Music Producer ALI DEE THEODORE Mr. Jimmy's Hair by HEATH-AR & ROB OF LOMBARD FRANK WELKER Mr. Jimmy's Makeup by ALAN MILLMAN JIM CUMMINGS NATHAN TUNGSETH Joe Hallenback Stunt Double TRESS MacNEILLE DANIEL LOPEZ MUNOZ Special thanks to MICHAEL KAMEN TONY SCOTT BRUCE WILLIS (the voice of Joe) DAMON WAYANS (the voice of Jimmy) RANDALL GOODGAME the staff of Geffen Pictures and Silver Pictures and the entire Big Idea family Category:Fake VeggieTales Episodes Category:VeggieTales Category:VeggieTales DVD Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:The Last Boy Scout Category: The Last Boy Scout parodies